Evanescence
by jazzy of the Akatsuki
Summary: Evanescence: to disappear gradually; vanish; fade away. Everyone needs someone to love, everyone needs a hero; and they found that within each other. SasuSaku Naruhina 02: ""I'd do a-anything for you, N-Naruto-kun." she breathed. "Anything.""
1. Because I need You

_**Ok, so you all know what time it is. This story will be a bit sadder/angsty than the rest. So because I just got done reliving the moment when Kushina and Minato die, which caused me to be currently in my feelings…..here you all go! **_

_**Paring: I don't write ANYTHING I don't support. But its SasukexSakura :) **_

_**Rating: F for feels….Or T for Sasu-babe**_

_**Title: Because I need you**_

_**Summary: "Being beat or burnt to death was nothing compared to loving Sasuke. Yet she knew what she was getting herself into. She knew what would happen if she loved him, and she did it anyways."**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mines….but if it were there would've have been SASUSAKU in this past chapter. Crossing my fingers for next week….**_

_**WARNING: This will be sadder than usual. Not like, 'OH MY GOD SASUKE-KUN DON'T LEAVE THE VILLAGE AGAIN!' It just wont be as happy…DON'T BLAME ME! Blame Kishi for letting me watch the death of Kushina and Minato….**_

_**Because I need you**_

"Teme just talk to her."

"No."

"Come on bastard, just talk to her."

"Hn."

"Sasuke just—"

"I said no Naruto!"

A sigh. "Sasuke. I can tell something's wrong just—"

"This doesn't concern you Naruto."

"Yes it does _Sasuke!_ She's my best friend! Everything you do with her concerns me!"

"Hn."

"Look Sasuke, I know something happened between you two. You haven't talked for _two weeks._ Stop being stubborn and just talk to her."

Another sigh. "Just don't break her again….ok Sasuke." A statement. "You weren't there last time; you don't know how hard it is seeing her like that." Naruto got up and left, leaving the Uchiha to his thoughts.

X

"Sakura."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. I can tell it's still bothering you."

"I said I'm _fine Ino._"

"Obviously you're _not Sakura_." A pause. "I haven't seen you this upset since…" The sentence drifted off into the cold hospital air; freezing before it shattered into pieces.

"I know."

"So are you going to—"

"No! I'm not. It was made quite clear two weeks ago," she spat, still bitter about the situation.

"Sakura…."

"I'm fine Ino."

Said blond sighed, "Ok Sakura. You know where I am if you have to find me." She got up and left.

_Stupid Sasuke._

_Stupid Uchiha._

He was such a _bastard!_

Sakura looked at the picture of them on her desk.

She was smiling and he was smirking.

_When was the last time that happened?_

Her anger grew the longer she looked at the picture.

She took one last look at it before she threw it across her office, shattering into a million pieces.

Her breath was coming out fast and uneven; adrenaline coursing through her veins.

How dare that Uchiha?

_How freaking dare he?_

Just the thought of that _bastard_ made her angry. She hadn't wanted to hurt somebody so bad in her life. He was horrible, selfish, awful and any other thing she could think of.

She hated him. She hated him so freaking much it hurt.

'_No you don't, you still love him'_, her inner reminded her.

She sighed in defeat, knowing her thoughts were right. It hurt loving Sasuke Uchiha. It hurt like _hell._ There was _no_ greater pain than the one he gave her.

Being beat or burnt to death was _nothing_ compared to loving Sasuke. Yet she knew what she was getting herself into. She knew what would happen if she loved him, and she did it anyways.

The pink haired girl was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't even hear the knock at her door, or notice when someone walked in.

It was when she heard that voice—so beautiful, deep, and alluring—that she went back to reality.

"Sakura."

Her eyes slowly looked up, scared to look him in the eyes. She knew as soon as she looked, it would be over.

Her knees would get weak, and she would forgive him for all the pain he caused her; for every damn thing he did.

"Sasuke." She spoke quietly.

Sasuke sighed, not knowing where to start. He had done so much, nothing he said would seem right. The Uchiha was hopping she would start off the conversation, like she always did, but it seemed as if the odds were against him.

He was about to speak when her voice cut in. "Are you just going to sit there, or say something worthwhile?"

His mouth opened. Closed.

What was he supposed to say? 'I'm sorry?' Nothing seemed adequate enough.

He took a deep breath—it was barely noticeable—and prepared himself to speak—something he had never been good at.

"I'm sorry Sakura."

She gave him a blank look.

"I'm sorry for hurting you; for yelling at you."

Sakura shocked him with her reaction. She laughed. It was a laugh donned by someone who had been through pain and suffering. Someone who was done, because they did all they could do. It was bitter, and it left an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

When she was done with her laughing fit—like the one he had that one time—she spoke, the bitterness still left in her voice.

"Save it Uchiha." It was short, but nothing even _close_ to simple. Those three words held such a huge impact.

Sasuke clenched his jaw. He didn't trust his mouth at the moment. Instead he stared at her, hopping she would get the message he was trying to send.

Sakura sighed. "Listen Sasuke. I'm not in the mood ok? It's obvious you have nothing to say, so could you leave. You made it clear how you felt about me two weeks ago. And I understand."

He continued to stare. _Understand?_ What did she _understand?_

"It's obvious you don't know what I mean, so I'll explain it._ I'm. Done._ I've loved you forever Sasuke but there's only so much someone can take. And I've reached my limit."

Sasuke gave her a look of hurt, confusion, heart break, sadness, bitterness and so much more.

She couldn't be done. She _couldn't be done!_ He wasn't done, he still needed her.

"Sakura….you can't."

"And why the hell not! I'm tired of this. I feel like I'm dying, that's if I'm not already dead! This whole _'us'_ thing, _can't_ work. And it's not because I don't want it too. Because _god knows I do._ It's because of _you_ Sasuke!" She yelled at him. She was completely out of breath, her tears pouring down her flushed face.

"It can," he spoke quietly.

"No it _can't! _Not until you change Sasuke."

"Sakura…" he started again. "It _has_ to."

"Why? _Why can't you understand Sasuke?"_

"Because…you're my everything. You are everything that I need. Everyday you're not with me I feel, lost. These past two weeks have been the worst days of my life. Without you I feel nothing. I _am_ nothing. I feel how I did back when I was gone for those years. But when I came back, you made me _alive_ again. I didn't feel so bad and I actually thought I deserved to live for once. Without you Sakura I don't know _anything_."

Sakura gasped. He had _never_ said _anything_ like that to her before. Her eyes widened and more tears poured out.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke stepped towards her and grabbed her hand, bringing it his face. "_Please_ Sakura."

Never in her life had she imagined the Uchiha to be so…

He suddenly pulled her closer and buried his head in her shoulder while he hugged her tightly.

"Sas—"

"I love you Sakura. _Please _don't let another day pass where I'm not with you."

Her breath hitched as he hugged her even tighter. "_Please._"

Sakura felt all her defenses go down, and her anger and sadness fade. "….I love you too Sasuke-kun. I always have."

She felt him smile against her shoulder.

"And I always will."

_**Annnnnddd finished! I hope you all liked it. Its kinda my first time—really my second but my other story was so horrible I don't like to count it—writing something like this. I hope I didn't make anyone too OOC. I mean of course Sasuke-chan HAD to be nice and sweet because he was trying to get Sakura to stay with him! He can't be a BASTARD and try to get her to stay with him!**_

_**Like I said this was inspired by character death and Bruno Mars when I was your man and Hope who am I to say. Pretty sad songs if you ask me lol. Oh and idk what I would make them fight about, besides the usual stuff, so I didn't explain why. Ill let you all decide ;) And I love love love SS! But I HAD to get this angsty one-shot out. Trust me, I'm usually an happy fluffy SS writer/reader.**_

_**Its kinda late so I apologize in advance for any grammar errors and stuff! Sorry ;P**_

_**ANYWAYS, I hope you all enjoyed and thank you for all the love and support I've been getting! You guys are the bestsest! ^_^**_

_**Most importantly, keep calm and love My sweetheart Itachi-san!**_

_**Make my heart melt and review!**_

_**Ja Ne!**_

_**jazzy of the Akastuki**_


	2. Because I love You

_**A brand new chapter to add to my—two or three part—anthology! (I haven't quite decided yet.) These one-shots are too sad/angsty/inmyfeels, for my other two stories. So because I'm trying to finish this in one night, here you all go! ^_^**_

_**Paring: NaruHina because they belong together ;) and slight SasukexSakura (ive decided to give NaruHIna their spotlight this chapter:)**_

_**Rating: Usually T for my Sasu-cookie :) But I'll say T for Naru-chan instead ^_^**_

_**Title: Because I love you**_

_**Summary:" "I'd do a-anything for you, N-Naruto-kun." she breathed. "Anything.""**_

_**Disclaimer: Im just gonna say if it were mine, Itachi would be alive….AND KICKIN EVERYONES ASS in the war right now :)))))**_

_**Oh and you can decide if they're in the middle of the war or not. I really didn't think it was necessary to specify. So this could be during or after. Either way Sasuke-kun is here, so…yay :D**_

_**Because I love you**_

She ran. She ran as fast her feet would carry her. She had to get there as fast as she could.

He was dying.

_He was dying._

She picked up the pace. She was almost there, so close.

"Watch out!" a voice screamed. Her eyes followed the direction of the attack.

No.

_No!_

The girl ran faster. She had to protect him! She _had too_.

She jumped on top of his body, taking the life threatening blow for him.

She coughed blood into his neck. But it didn't matter; none of it mattered.

Because he was safe.

"H-Hinata-chan."

Another cough of blood.

"N-Naruto-kun."

"Why? Why would you do that?" Because even now, even after the confession of love between each other, the blond haired boy still didn't seem to understand.

"I'd do a-anything for you, N-Naruto-kun." she breathed. "Anything."

Hinata looked down at him, his eyes starting to close. "N-Naruto-k-kun?"

She felt his shallow breaths against her neck. He chuckled, "don't worry about me Hinata-chan," his voice low, breaths coming out in pants," I'll be fine."

But she knew he wouldn't. He was dying. His chakra was all used up. He had no more of the kyuubi's chakra and his had been _long_ gone.

Naruto always prevailed, he always survived.

But it seemed this time….

He wouldn't.

"_Naruto!"_ she heard a voice behind them. It was a female voice, and it sounded so familiar.

"_Naruto!_" there it was again. But this time it was by a male; another familiar voice.

Hinata looked down again at the dying boy and her arms and did whatever she could do. She quickly made the hand signs and proceeded to heal the blond.

He may have been dying, but she would keep fighting. She would fight the rest of her life if she had too.

Naruto's mid-section began to glow as her remaining energy quickly drained. His eyes widened under her, noticing her body slowly starting to fall atop of him again. "Hinata-chan!"

"Don't worry Naruto-kun," she whispered," like you told me, I'll be fine."

But _she_ wouldn't _be fine_. She _didn't_ have the kyuubi's chakra and she _didn't _have a medic nin to heal her. And she _couldn't_ survive because she used _all_ her chakra and she was already weak from the battle and—

"T-there. I did the best I c-could." She coughed up more blood than she ever had before. She took deep breaths, trying to make them last. "I hope this is e-enough." Hinata smiled at him as she touched his cheek. "I l-love you N-Naruto-kun." and even with almost all her blood gone, she still managed to blush prettily for him; it had always been for him.

—He lost his breath as she fell on top of him…and didn't move. He couldn't feel her shallow breaths in his neck. Only the blood she coughed up.

Naruto felt his life ending.

No.

He wouldn't allow it.

He quickly sat up and put Hinata in his lap. "Hinata-chan!?" He shook her slightly. "H-Hinata-c-chan?" his voice cracking. "W-wake up." The pale girl didn't move, not a single breath.

Naruto stared at her, his eyes starting to water.

_No, she couldn't be dead._

Suddenly his mind went to work as his hands moved automatically and he made the hand signs he had seen his pink haired best friend make so many times before.

He didn't know if it would work, but it had to. He wouldn't live in a world where she didn't exist.

He wouldn't.

Naruto's hands continued to press down on her—tiny, frail—body praying that it would work.

He was so caught up in saving her; he didn't even notice the hundreds of kunai coming his way. He felt one hit his back and turned around to see all the others in his friend.

_His best friend_.

His best friend who had left and caused his team so much pain. His best friend who had tried to kill him and their pinked haired team mate. His best friend who had came back during the war and was trying his best to make amends while fighting alongside him.

His best friend who currently took the hit that was aimed right at him.

"S-Sasuke?"

The Uchiha smirked at him, his face bloody. "Its fine dobe," he spoke with slight humor in his voice, trying his best to hide the fact that he would probably die. Hell they all would.

Sasuke felt his vision turn blurry and his body get weak as he looked up one last time. He saw something pink hop in front of him he automatically relaxed.

"Sasuke-kun."

His body fell faint and the pink haired medic poured the last remains of her chakra into him. "S-Sasuke-k-kun!"

Naruto looked at two and smiled. Sakura would take care of him. She always had.

He looked back down at Hinata and his face fell when she didn't wake up.

_Was he too late?_

When the pinked haired girl knew he would be alright she looked over at Naruto, tears pouring down his whiskered face.

She quickly ran over to him and tried her best to heal the pale girl in his arms.

Both the pink haired girl and the blond haired boy poured chakra into her.

Sakura's chakra flickered and then died out, signaling she had reached her limit and had no chakra left. She looked over to the blond who had an intense look on his face, still trying to save—

The love of his life. The girl who loved him when no one else did. The girl that just sacrificed her life for him without a second thought

—Hinata.

Her heart swelled at the sight of her best friend, breaking down in to tears as he healed her. Sobs escaped his chest and his breath was ragged, gasping for air.

But he never stopped.

She closed her eyes and let a few tears of her own escape. She was about to hug Naruto—the boy who had been through everything but yet fate decided he hadn't been through enough—when she heard a small cough.

They both looked down and saw the opening of pale white lavender eyes.

"H-Hinata-chan?"

He let out a sob of relief and hugged her tight, never wanting to let her go.

"Naruto-kun?"

Her shirt was soaked in something besides that red disdainful liquid. It was stained in clear pure happy tears.

Tears she was so happy she got to see, but never wanted to see again.

_**ANNNNDDDDD finished! Phew, that was hard to write. I've never wrote NaruHina so up close and personal before! I hope you liked it! I really tried my best to keep it NaruHina, but the SasuSaku side of me wouldn't let that happen. But its WAY more than what I usually write so yaaayyy! Hope everyone wasn't all OOC and stuff! ^_^**_

_**Its getting late and im soooo tired so I couldn't put the third part of this anthology in here. And I apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes and stuff you find. Unfortunately Microsoft word can't fix EVERYTHING….**_

_**ANYWAYS, here's to hoping for more SS and NH in future chapters in Naruto! And if you all liked these two chapters I'll post more to it! **_

_**So ya, keep calm and LOVE MY SWEETHEART ITACHI-SAN ^o^**_

_**Make my heart melt and review!**_

_**Ja Ne!**_

_**jazzy of the Akastuki**_


End file.
